cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Centrist16/Archives1
This page is filled with archives of User:JustinVuong's talk page from December 2nd, 2010 - February 5th, 2011. You may not edit or add onto any of these discussions. If you wish to recreate a discussion, you may do so by creating one in the current page: User talk:JustinVuong. ! Please leave a action=edit&section=new}} new message. If you leave a message here, I will respond on .|1= *If you make separate headings for each message you leave me, I'll merge them. If you leave exceedingly ridiculous spam on my page, I'll delete it. If you threaten me, either here or anywhere, I'll report you. It's really that simple. *I'll always respond to messages you leave me here on , unless a discussion here gains responses from multiple people or is practically useless or already resolved in advance, in which case I'll leave you a talkback message after responding here. }} Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki here and any vandalism here. * To modify the look of the Oasis (default) site skin, go here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :-- Bobogoobo (Talk) 05:38, December 2, 2010, :the Cyber Nations Wiki Staff __TOC__ Hai Hey, I replied to your post about the template, could you reply so I can do it before I have to leave tonight? Thanks :) [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 21:56, Saturday, 8 January 2011 (ET) Replied. Justin Vuong--''Honorable n00b'' 03:00, January 9, 2011 (UTC) hey thanks just let me know what you edit and ill be fine ok and thanks--President Brandon 21:31, January 9, 2011 (UTC) hey what you think about my palaces and monarch luxurys lol --President Brandon 21:37, January 9, 2011 (UTC) lol -invites you over to the summer palace back yard race track tosses you the keys to a SUV and say go enjoy your self don't worry if you wreck the truck it will be replaced- --President Brandon 21:54, January 9, 2011 (UTC) hey templat how ever you want to make it look aslong as it easy to see the pages im adding a military page soon so i dont care how its done --President Brandon 22:10, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Collapsing I saw that you mentioned to President Brandon how to show/hide your template. For me, collapsing only works in preview. Was it working on normal page view for you, or did you just see it in preview? Sorry to bother you, I need to find out how to fix what Wikia broke :P [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 19:15, Tuesday, 11 January 2011 (ET) i think one of the links led me to your page and i messed it up sry ill let you know what one it was when i find it ok --President Brandon 04:28, January 12, 2011 (UTC) hey Can you add one saying Prime Ministers And Another Saying Monarchs for me in the Political part also you can take out the invention --President Brandon 06:20, January 12, 2011 (UTC) --President Brandon 06:20, January 12, 2011 (UTC) can you add those ones i told you and a link os i can make the constitution and put a page for past leadears take out Demographic · Discoveries · Economic · Inventions health insurance no prob when ever you can trust me im in no rush --President Brandon 23:54, January 12, 2011 (UTC)--President Brandon 23:54, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Congressperson Template Okay, and wouldn't work? Sure, I can make a new one. In relation to Infobox Officeholder, which parameters would you like removed/added? As a side note, could you make your name in your signature link to your userpage for greater accessibility? Thanks. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 15:36, Saturday, 15 January 2011 (ET) :Well, I don't think it's really necessary to make a new template for that. You can just not use the ones you don't want, and for House you can use the "order" parameter. Would that work? For your signature, you could copy the code and preview it on any random page to see if it looks good. If you haven't changed it already, could you also include your name in it before the links? [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 16:01, Saturday, 15 January 2011 (ET) hey is it agenst cyber nations rule book to make peoples flags for there wiki nation and alliances and charge them for it on the nation game part --President Brandon 06:02, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Good Article Looks good to me :P that project isn't really maintained anymore. You can try applying but if no one replies after a little while you can go ahead and add yourself. Great job with all your work! [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 18:22, Tuesday, 18 January 2011 (ET) :Probably forever :P. Most people don't know about it and those who do aren't active anymore. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 20:52, Thursday, 20 January 2011 (ET) ::Yeah, just assume it's silent approval :P [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 21:37, Thursday, 20 January 2011 (ET) hey Do you mind adding a entertainment thing to my template thing in the soviet union part thank you --President Brandon 19:42, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Barnstars Sounds like a good idea, it's just that we don't have all that many continuously active editors. Imperial Empire actually proposed this before; you can see his message here and MvP's reply here. You're free to create the project if you want, it's a community thing. Administrators don't really have extra privileges. For now, I created a placeholder page there. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 13:53, Saturday, 29 January 2011 (ET) Template:Open conflicts with Cyber Nations Wiki:Ownership, which states that all pages are owned by the community as a whole. It is against policy for the creator of a page to claim sole ownership of it and prevent others from editing. Vandalism and nonconstructive edits can always be reported, too. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 14:02, Saturday, 29 January 2011 (ET) :No problem. I'm not sure how most other wikis do it but the whole point of a wiki is community interaction and cooperative improvement of information, so I'm not sure what that wiki is going for. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 00:57, Sunday, 30 January 2011 (ET) Re: Blog Post In the spirit of your call for further interaction, perhaps Bobogoobo and the United States of JBR could sign some sort of treaty? I've kind of wanted to do this and not really been sure who with and how to go about it. What kind of thing were you thinking? (Assuming that kind of thing is even what you meant :P.) Btw, keep in mind that some people (Michael von Preußen for example) prefer that people ask permission before roleplaying in their nations. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 00:57, Sunday, 30 January 2011 (ET) :I wrote a first draft. What do you think, is it similar to what you were thinking? I could add stuff about trade and whatnot if you want. Any other changes? [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 17:39, Sunday, 30 January 2011 (ET) Barnstars Thanks for the Barnstar! If you've not already, you may want to let Imperial Empire know that you've started a barnstar system, as he has previously requested introducing them to the CN Wiki. As I pointed out to him when he brought them up, we have a similar set of awards already that anyone can hand out, as documented at . Perhaps you'd be interested in including it alongside the barnstar setup on CN:BARN. Happy editing! Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:40, Primidi, 11 Pluviôse CCXIX FYI... Hi :) I've seen a lot of your edits around this wiki, and the amount of detail you put in is quite impressive. I just thought you might be interested in micronationalism, given that you already appear to have an interest in it. Just a thought ;) Cnmelbourne (talk • ) 09:23, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :You have new messages: User_talk:Cnmelbourne#Re.3BFYI Cnmelbourne (talk • ) 06:26, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Article Detail I do not know how much attention to detail you want to put into this article. However, this is not possible: "Led by Pope Gregory Saint II, the Catholic Church is recognized by the mainstream Roman Catholic Church." For the Catholic Church to recognize churches as Catholic, they have to be in communion with the Pope who is the Bishop of Rome (and accept dogmas of the Catholic Church among other similar things). If you want to make it an actually possible event, then I suggest you make the JBRican Catholic Church an and change Gregory Saint II's title to that of Bishop (or Archbishop, or even Cardinal). Unless, of course, the Bishop of Rome is Pope Gregory Saint II in your RP scheme of events. -- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 22:36, Thursday, 3 February 2011 (EST)